


space without the vacuum

by Just_a_weird_writer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic, M/M, SCIENCE!, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weird_writer/pseuds/Just_a_weird_writer
Summary: Jazz learns the surprising fact that Prowl has been blind for almost half the time he has known him.





	space without the vacuum

“Jazz! Just the bot I was looking for!” Wheeljack peers around the blast wall in his lab. A suspicious-looking object laid on the test platform in front of both of them.

“Wouldn’t really say you were looking if you commed me down here. What is this?” Jazz gestured towards the box in question.

“So glad that you asked! It's the new cloaking software that you requested. I was able to completely cancel out any metallic sound or Cybertronian presence in a 100-meter area. It essentially creates a void that cannot be detected.” The fins on the sides of Wheeljacks head glowed bright yellow in delight. Needless to say, Jazz was appalled.

“That’s fantastic! We’ll be able to easily go on that new mission I proposed. Great work, you're the best Wheeljack. When will this be ready for use?”

“As soon as Prowl approves it,” Wheeljack presses a few buttons on the console and takes the cloaking device and places it in the center of the room and powers it on, “He should be coming down here momentarily. Please stand over by my desk as I test this.” Complying with the scientist's requests, Jazz makes his way towards the desk and is closely followed by Wheeljack. It's completely noiseless in the lab, a rare feat. Jazz attempts to speak but realizes that his time would be better spent using coms.

.: Are we waiting for Prowl? :.

.: Yes, I want to see if it passes his doorwings. You know that they are better than Soundwave’s hearing, right? :. Wheeljack sends a questioning look to Jazz. 

.: I was not aware of that. I did know they were special though, but won’t he be able to see us? :.

.: If all goes according to plan, no. :. The doors to the lab open without their normal swish and in steps Prowl. Jazz was just about to ask Wheeljack what the plan was when he noticed Prowl was stumbling around with his doorwings flared out. It was definitely a sight to see. 

.: What’s happening? :. Jazz walked a little closer to Prowl to see if it caught his attention, but no such luck.

.: Are you also unaware of the fact that Prowl is blind? :. Wheeljack walked over to the machine and hit the off switch. Almost immediately, Prowl straightened up and put on an annoyed tone.

“I would prefer if you would just inform me that you wanted me to test something for you rather than being embarrassed in front of Jazz.” His doorwings relaxed back into their normal position.

“Sorry Prowl, I wanted to see what would happen if you had no clue about it. Does it pass the test?” Wheeljack plucks the device from the ground and hands it to Prowl carefully. After a few moments of consideration, Prowl nodded. 

“It passes the test. Felt as if I was in the vacuum of space without the vacuum.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the doors. 

“Prowl wait up,” Jazz called out to him, “Thanks Wheeljack, send me the file asap.” He ran out of the lab to catch up with Prowl.

“Yes Jazz? I assume that you have some questions like always.”

“Oh, you bet your processor I do! First of all, you’re blind?” Many bots had theorized that Jazz was the blind one, but that couldn’t be more wrong. His optics were so sensitive that the visor was just easier for him to navigate. The fact that Prowl was blind was the really surprising bit. 

“Yes, I am. Do you remember when Iacon got bombed?” Jazz nodded, “Well I was stuck under the building and my optics had popped from the pressure bombs the Decepticons were using. Luckily my doorwings had become more… aware once my optics stopped working.” The nonchalant manner that he was speaking in was confusing, to say the least.

“Why did you never get them fixed?”

“Oh I did, then I was captured and tortured and they removed my optics. The reason I was able to escape was because I didn’t have my optics anymore. So I opted to have fake optics put it. I don’t actually recharge with my optics on, they are just constantly on.” Ah, so that would explain the rumors the Twins spread. They snuck into Prowl’s habsuite one night and were horrified to see his optics still on. That would also explain the “icy” stare he gave everyone all the time. 

“That's honestly wicked,” Jazz grinned, “I’m head of ops and I've never seen you falter once.”

“Well I can technically see in a sense. I can map the spaces that I'm in and make a virtual version in my processor.” They both reached the commands room of the ship and sat down at their stations. Since they were officers, their desks were next to each other.

“That makes sense… wait, is that how you can see when I am not working?”

“Yes.”

“Wait a klick here! That’s so unfair!” Jazz threw a stylus at Prowl knowing that he would catch it. Prowl gave Jazz a rare smile and set the stylus down.

“I know. I have my own fun too you know.”


End file.
